Stand In the Rain
by Deep-Sadness
Summary: Bella is a vampire and her dad Charlie is getting married to Esme. but only for Bella to be introduced to her 4 Hot step brothers, which are Carlisle, Jasper, James, and Emmet.What will happen will Bella lose her thirst for their blood or lust?
1. Chapter 1

Stand In the Rain

**Summary: **Bella is a vampire and her dad Charlie is getting married to Esme. Charlie and Bella moves over to Esme's house, but only for Bella to be introduced to her 4 Hot step brothers, which are Carlisle, Jasper, James, and Emmet. What will happen will Bella lose her thirst for their blood or lust?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight and some of the books saying, Stephanie Meyers does

Ok people go easy on me this is my first Twilight Fanfic, and I watch bits of the movie and I only read the first book, then realize how boring it was, however when I started to read the ff, I got rehooked on to it, so If this doesn't work out I'll just put this up for adoption.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, James and Emmet aren't vampires, I'm looking for a editor pm me if you want to help me on this.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Bella pov**

"Bella, I have wonderful news, I'm getting remarried!" said Charlie. "Sure, ch..dad, great good for you, I'm happy". She replies in a monotone voice. However Charlie wont notice her tone in voice when he was so occupied in his own happiness. "I almost forgot to tell you were moving in with them'' said Charlie. And with that Charlie went to go pack.

_'Bella thoughts'_

_'This cant be good what if I can't control my thirst around them, we'll its not like they will notice me or anything, I am a goody two shoes nerd, that's right I disguised herself as a nerd, so I don't much get attention from people making me a loner, however it is quite easier to control my thirst for blood. Also there's another reason why I hide my appearance because I hate being a center of attention, you tell why I have long wavy brown hair, hour glass body, pouty lips making any boy want to kiss you, and crystal blue eyes that when she looks at you fell in love instant.'_

Bella in her room getting packed and everything. "Bella, honey are you done said Charlie all excited and happy. Leaving Bella happy for her dad but not amused at all living in the same house with them, Bella pondering on her thoughts who is them?, probably mommy dearest little angels.

"Bellaaa! . . . .Bella, I've been calling you for the past ten minutes are you done'' said Charlie.

I simply replied "oh sorry Dad, I'm done packing just reminiscing about my room you know memories".

He said "Come on Bella, lets go." Charlie got in the luggage in the car, while I got in the back seat and buckled up, reading a book called Hannah the Fool. [AN: great historical romance book you should read it]

Charlie got in the car and drove his police cruiser to Esme house, in a few hours later they arrive to the house. Charlie gets out of the car and knocks on the door, while I'm just barely getting out the car. The door opens only to see a women.

"Charlie, its nice to see you at last" said Esme kissing Charlie. "Oh and you must be Charlie's daughter Isabella, nice to meet you''.

"Just call me Bella, nice décor" said Bella.

"I did it myself, I absolutely adore home designing, it kept me busy all these years, however I have Charlie now so I don't bore my self to death". Esme replied giggling.

"I have children of my own, I'll call them down, Boys get down here and meet your new dad and his lovely daughter'' said Esme.

Rustling footsteps are heard on the stairs, there appears four handsome and delicious boys arriving to the room. Bella looked in awed, however she did a mere glance at them, appears that the boys scowled thought I was to be beautiful, but I appeared ugly, they don't know it just a façade.

"These are my lovely little boys, since there a bit shy I'll introduce them to you. The oldest one on the left is Carlisle, he 21 he in college, then James , Jasper and Emmet are 18 and are Juniors'' said Esme.

I couldn't blamed them for not talking, Its almost like they were suspecting a slut, but you can tell by one look there are players. I heard about them in school and choose not to converse in the social talk networking, but instead hear gossip about them when I'm seating at the usual table I eat at.

"This is Charlie and this is her daughter Isabella she is 16 and she in the same year as James, Jasper, and Emmet, make her feel at home, well see ya boys Charlie is taking me out for dinner." said Esme and left the house with Charlie.

Bella looked around then focused her glaze at Jasper who came up to her. "Isabella right? Follow me I'm supposed to show you your room." said Jasper.

"I prefer Bella."

"Okay Bella, well here's your room, its purple hope you like the color".

"Purples cool."

"Well then see you around Bella". Jasper flashed his smile at her leaving Bella alone, in her room. Bella laid down in her bed, thinking about how the smell still waver in the air, it felt like it was singing to her. Bella preoccupied the smell by keeping herself busy which means unpacking her belongings and went down stairs to explore a little. Bella bumped into something hard, It was James.

James replied meanly "Just because our mom is getting married to your dad doesn't mean I'll get along with you and treat you like family, got it." and with that James left walking off to somewhere.

**Bella pov**

James however didn't notice this but I was eye-fucking him. He had a six pack, I notice this when I bumped into him earlier, he had a serious face on him making him sexy and irresistible that I tried to keep my lust and blood desired under control.

He telling me something however, I wasn't listening to him at all. I couldn't help but almost drool. He left storming somewhere.

**End of Bella pov**

Bella walked into a room that was filled with books, I looked around and say the one book that interests me and that was vampires, hey you cant help but look at it and be curious even though you are one. Then though why would they have this book.

"Do you like books? Said ?

"Bella turned around and sees Carlisle, and his sexy bod. "Yes, I like reading, it passes time" replied Bella.

"I see, in particular that book your holding is my favorite book".

"why?" .

"Because vampires seem unbelievable, however seems quite interesting, well I'll let you borrow that book when your finish you can read ay book from my library."

Bella took the book and went to her room and read a bit, saying about the cold ones, the same story that Billy told during bon fires. Bella went to sleep earlier, so she has a start in a new life and how she will experience school.

* * *

Ok what you think review ~

I got the title from this song I listen to because it gave me ideas

Super Chick - Stand In the Rain

When I had mention Billy, he didn't know he was a vampire, Bella has an ability to change her temper and eye color, when she hungry her eyes turn a dark blue. The wolf pack will still be in the story and they will attend the same school as them.

And vote for your pairings

CarlisexBella

JamesxBella

JasperxBella

Anyone else you like her to end up with post them, and I might consider to add them to the pairings with Bella except Edward sorry edwardxbella fans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stand In the Rain**

**AN: **ok I got an review, it was a smiley face wth? But it was better than nothing, well mostly favorite this or story alert this, review please I need to know if this is good or bad, I welcome criticism and flames.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does if I did the book would be not finish considering my laziness and lost of interest xp and I don't own the poem.

* * *

**CH. 2**

**Bella Pov**

Alarm clocks rings, I twisted and turns in my bed, let one of my hands under the cover trying to reach the clock and looks at it 4:30 am, I woke realizing I'm not in my old room and though why I had set it that early to avoid humans. I sit up then stretched and yawn, then made my way to my bathroom to shower, brush my

teeth and wash my wash, finish what I need to do then went to my closet and look what I should wear, but first changed my appearance to a geeky façade which is murky brown hair the color of it makes you want to puke when I walk by ,my eyes color changed to a horrible green color I put on dorky glasses to not raise any suspicion when I thirst for blood, then chose to wear baggy jeans and a big hoody.

As you can tell I don't really care for fashion, then went downstairs to get something to eat so I wont look suspicious, of course I knew Charlie had went to work and Esme I don't know whether she works or not. I make my way to the kitchen I only see James in the kitchen with all his smexy glory. He looks up and notice I enter the kitchen.

"Well if it isn't Bella, never knew the ugly swan wakes up this early" hissed James. However, I ignored him and went to get an apple and walked to school since I have no car. James drove by in a sleek blue motorcycle, stops at a few blocks "get on" he said simply.

I replied "No thanks".

"Just hurry and get on I'm supposed to get you to school, Esme told me so and I don't want to get in trouble plus the school from our house is far you will be late".

"Fine" I replied. Got on his motorcycle and put on a helmet, hold onto him tightly. He started his motorcycle and drove away to school, which is still deserted, I looked at my watch it was barely 5: 30. I got off and went to are separate ways. I just went walking around campus, then 1 hour later the students arrived, then here came her royal sluttyness Lauren and her loyal whore followers which were Jessica, Tanya, Alice and Leah.

"Well if its isn't Bella or Ugly Swan" Lauren sneered, while Jessica pulled her hair, Alice helped her, Tanya and Leah laughed. No one bothered to help me, knowing that these three were the most popular girls and they had dated the kings of the school, can you even guess James, Jasper, Emmet, Edward.

"Just let me go", I whispered quietly and made myself look vulnerable. That was when they splashed dirty cold water on me. I shivered to make myself look like a mere human, it brought me such hatred that I wanted to kill them but I couldn't bring myself to kill them because they were still human and the Volturi would probably eliminate me if anyone saw me do it.

Lauren and her slutty group laughed in pure enjoyment and looked at me with great disgusted. "Lets go girls she smells like shit, she should go back to the trash where she came from". Lauren, Jessica, Tanya and Alice giggled and walked away from me.

I slowly got, still shivering went to the locker to get dress in my PE clothes which consist of a blue sweater under a baggy white shirt and baggy sweats which contain shorts underneath, just in case anyone pants me.

**Bell Rings **

I hear the bell rings, I walked to my 1st period which was English, my favorite class the teacher was Sam, he a Alpha of the la push werewolf (they call themselves that because they had quilettes blood in them and it would be just plain weird if they were call them selves Forks but seriously horrible), but damn was he a hunk too, his age 23. He hangs around with Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Jack, then a memory popped up I remember we used to play with each other and made mud pies, oh how fun.

But anyways back to English Sam made us write poetry, then turn it in the end of class another reason I love English. I finish up my poem just name it Darkness, then read it in my head.

'_Bella thoughts'_

'_My heart lost in the darkness screams,_

_Little by little I lost the ones it was devoted to_

_Now when I am brought down a little,_

_I fall further into the darkness that already consumes me_

_The faces that seemed so familiar now seem exotic_

_Will they be familiar to me once again or will they vanished, _

_Completely and if they do will I ever see light again_

_My only hope is that someone new comes in my life _

_And take me by the hand to lead me to the light _

_That is quickly fading, will they be able to reach me in time?_

_Is my biggest question or will I die in eternal darkness'_

'_End of Bella thoughts'_

The bell rang, it was time to go to 2nd period, I went to turn in my paper, then turned to the door, I figured I'm the only one last to go.

"Miss Swan, may I see you right now" said Sam he had a weird look, you that look like your going to rape someone, maybe its just my weird imagination, but I closed the door and went back and sat on the desk.

"What wrong Sam, he a laid back teacher he let us call him Sam, instead of his last name he said it made him feel old. But seriously I almost died here, He was big, his muscles were large but delicately defined, his shoulders were so wide His skin was a rich russet hue and his hair was a chopped, thick, shiny ebony. His eyes were a dark brown. And he was in uniform, hey who doesn't like a man in uniform, he looked serious, just then he stared at me with intense eyes, I think I had come a bit.

"Well Mrs. Swan, your poems seem to be a bit dark and cold, you need counseling"

Then I thought, screw counseling I need you, but I knew he wouldn't like me he's a werewolf and I'm vampire, of course he doesn't know that besides he probably has a imprint already, but to my sense of thought he not.

The talk took all 2nd period, the bell rings once again

"Mrs. Swan well talk later, I'll call about your absence in 2nd, now go on to your 3rd period class".

I left the classroom but still feeling lust, I keep it under control. I made my way to the gym, that's right I had PE. The horrible class of the day, so much human contact and the worst of all we were playing volley ball. I made myself look clumsy, but I always ended up being picked first because even though I'm clumsy I always ended up at the wrong place when I'm mean wrong I get hit on the head and the ball manages to go over the net, I don't know how but weird right.

Well it was Co-ed PE, which means we were playing with boys, in the team I'm in I had Jessica (Team captain, kill me now), Embry, Jared, Jacob, Paul, Tanya. The opposing them includes of Alice (Team captain), Edward, Emmet, James, Jasper, Lauren, and Leah. If you notice most of the la push are in her team, because when they play there shirts were always off and you can just say your lucky, seeing that view.

Anyways back to the game, we lost the game because of Jessica drooling and mostly caused of me, the ball hit me straight in the face, guess who hit the ball it was Leah. She always seem to hate me the most, I wonder why. PE ended I went to get dressed, good thing I had an extra baggy hoody sweater that says Peace. Leave Me Alone. I left gym it was lunch and I didn't wanted to go to the cafeteria, so I went outside in the quad and sat on the grass, leaned on the tree eating a apple even though I'm a vamp I can still taste some particular human food however it doesn't make me full, plus I'm just eating this because I have a small appetite, and I didn't really needed to go hunting.

I notice there was a shadow blocking me from the sun, I looked up and saw Angela. To be honest she was the only friend I had, she was nice, I'm mean too nice for her own good.

"Do you mind if I sit and share my lunch with you" she said shyly.

"Sure" , I wanted to have some of her lunch, it was made by her mom and god her lunches were delicious.

"Here" she handed me half of her sandwich which was delicious.

Lunch ended, Angela and I didn't talk as much, but when we did she would always talk about Ben, I don't know what she sees in him, but they do go with each other, but so far no has yet to confess its quite obvious that they liked each other.

It was 4th period math, oh how I hated that class, because it had Lauren and her slutty cronies, but it went fast in the class. On to my last class of the day 5th period which was Biology, I sat next to my bio partner which was Edward, lets just say he creeps me out he once tried to get into my past just because of a dare and it was absolutely disgusting. I got my seat changed I sat by next to Paul another la push werewolf, I heard many types of rumors and gossip about him being a player, which was true.

"Attention class, were going to be working on cells, now everyone take out a sheet of paper and take notes" said the teacher. I took out a piece of paper that when my partner next to me "psh"

I looked at him and mouth "what".

Do you have paper I ran out? He said

I looked at him confusingly because he was never serious about school, then I just gave him some paper to leave me alone. Then I started taking some notes, I felt something on my thigh, I looked at the hand which lead to Paul.

"keep your hands away from me". I pushed his hands off from me

"Come on baby you know you want me". His hand once again aim for my clit, he rub it through my sweats and whispered in my eyes "Someone's getting wet" he felt it. I was breathing heavily, I was in brink of lust I could almost just do him right here and now, but other humans were around.

That's when I yelled "stop!" and Paul looked amused so did the other class mates.

"what do you mean stop Miss Swan, am I going to fast or to slow" said the teacher

"your going to fast" then I rethought what I said and then blushed a bright red color, cursed at myself. The students in the class laughed while Paul just slyly smirked.

"Well Miss Swan, since your disrupting my class, your going to have detention in the library after school, pick a book about science and write a 10 pages about it, when your done turned it in tomorrow."

"yes, Mr. wither" then sat down and glared at Paul. Mr. Wither went back to teaching and the class finished taking notes. The bell rang it, school was over. I made my way to the library for my detention, picked a book about Biology and wrote a the 10 page essay but I was only on my 5th paged.

As I was stuck on writing I didn't notice that someone sat by me, he had poke my shoulder, I looked and saw. . .

* * *

**Review please**

Vote for your favorite pairing

CarlisexBella

JamesxBella

JasperxBella

Anyone else you like her to end up with post them, and I might consider to add them to the pairings with Bella except Edward sorry edwardxbella fans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stand In The Rain**

**AN: **There's a possible chance I might lose my interest in this story so whoever wants to adopt this story pm me, so yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, if I did vampires wouldn't suck blood but go after chocolate, then the humans would go all crazy and say save the chocolate . . . etc [excuse me I haven't had anything to eat yet]

* * *

**Ch.3**

As I was stuck on writing I didn't notice that someone sat by me, she had poke my shoulder, I looked and saw Leah. "what do you want?"

Leah looked at me angry and ferocious "You better stay away from Sam Uley or Else!"

I just smiled and said "hmm, I though you were dating James?".

Leah scowled "Well I am, but Sam is also mines too, so back away and you don't want to ever mess with me you got that Swan". Then with that she left.

I went back to my book report about science yawn, that's when I heard Paul voice, but he not alone he was with his buddy Jared and Sam.

"I cant believed you actually did that Paul, you could have gotten caught, but nice you actually did that to Swan" said Jared.

"Yeah that was pretty sick, I mean when I called Isabella after class she was checking me out and it was just disgusting the way she looked at me, I mean look at her you would probably wanted to throw up right I tried to refrained myself from look at her straight in the eye because she just might be your imprint you know" said Sam

I heard everything and damn Sam had caught me was I too obvious, oh right I was trying to act like a human no wonder or was it that my lust that got to me, however Paul shall pay but how. I really still cant believe they would do these things because of a bet I was just so pissed that I wanted to rip off their heads and feed them to wolfs how ironic isn't it.

I finished up my report and went to walk home but a someone stopped me it was Jasper.

"Why are you still here?" I looked at Jasper with a confused face.

"I'm here to take you home, James cant because he went off somewhere"

"Oh right forgot about that, but I thought it was just the morning rides only?"

"Well since our mother getting married to your dad, she just thought that if we give you rides then maybe she thinks that we will get along however its just annoying, we have places to go you know"

A girl voiced interrupts me from saying something "hey Jazzy, lets go"

I turned and looked at the front seat it was Alice who looked right down annoyed, I guess I was interrupting their date or their time to bond. But I could tell it was the second option because I could smell the arousal from her.

"Hey just get in okay" said Jasper as he got in the front seat and started the car. I got in the passenger seat and wait to get home. Few minutes later, I got home, left the car and went to my room.

For once I'm happy to be in my room, I mean who wants a four step brothers that hate you because of utterly stupid things, a girl who dated one of them but to be mad that at me because I approach the guy who was her ex, but cant seem to forget about him. Then stupid hormones wolf boys who have nothing but caused ruckus in school.

My throat started burning meaning I needed blood, human blood. Some vampires choose animal blood, but to me animal blood was not that appetizing than to human blood and werewolves blood.

I changed back to my appearance and got dressed in a dark blue dress that brings out my honey dark brown hair and brown doe eyes. After I was done getting dressed, I locked my door and open my window then jumped down from my room and went to a club to draw out a man who was hypnotize by my alluring appearance. I led him to a dark alley, snap his neck and drink his blood and threw away his body.

Usually I don't kill my prey, but I was in such a bad mood and kill them. But when I didn't kill them but erased their memories. I was just to walk out the alley and went in a bar to get something to drink just when I was about to order a drink. I saw Sam and his gang getting in fight with James and his gang. I saw Leah who was trying miserably to stop them, and right then I knew this wasn't going to be good because Sam and his group looked like they can phased any moment now.

I guess its time for me to intervene, I don't really want to though. I walked towards them, I picked up a random cup, still full, then poured it on Leah.

Leah shrieks and looks at my way "What the hell are you doing?" said Leah so angry she can burst. Sam's gang and James's gang look at this direction seeing Leah all trench in alcohol.

"hmm, I thought you needed to cool down you seemed distress" I replied in a sly tone.

Leah who shriek once more and tried to get her boyfriend and ex to say something however they seem to be allure by my appearance which was very annoying.

"You know its rude to stare, when I don't even know you and yet you stare when you haven't introduced yourselves in front of a lady, that's not very gentleman like."

All the boys looked flustered by my comment. Some of them had blushed when I caught them eye fucking me, because when they did I looked them straight in the eye.

"You should really stop your fight here, some of the people here are ready to start a fight with all of you if you start your ruckus. Besides some of the people here are staring at you guys and starting to make there move. Well I guess that's all see ya''

I walked away from them, going out the club and as I was about to walk home a motorcycle pulled up, I recognize it, was James figures.

"Hey do you want a ride home?"

"No, I rather walk then deal with little boys like you''. As he was about to answer again his girlfriend Leah came running to him.

"James I thought you were going to give me a ride home?". Leah turns and sees me. "Oh its you again, well excuse me but James belongs to me and No one else!

I raised my eye brown and sly said "Hmm I thought Sam belonged to you?, didn't you said that at the bar when your boys were getting into a fight how stupid of you, cant even stop the stupid argument. I guess your just really a attention whore. Well if you excuse me I'm going home bye."

Leah shrieks again angrily and then was about to get on the motorcycle, but James drove away, Leah fell on her knees, starts to cry and throw a hissy fit. I run home as fast and climbed up my window to my room I got in and changed into my pajamas and changed my appearance back to my geeky facade.

I heard something moved around in my room and I saw Carlisle. I looked at him with a confused face. "How did you get in here I locked the door?"

"Well Bella, I now know what you are?"

"So I got found out, what are you going to do?

Carlisle however just stared at me. Then I just smiled and said "hmm I could always erase your memories and you wont remember this petty event of finding out of me, however if you told no one would believe in you that I am a vampire. I'll just erase you memories, but before that maybe I could take some of your blood while I'm at it". I leaned towards Carlisle as he backed away terrified, but to make him comfortable, I brought one of my hands and groped his crotch making him aroused. Carlisle moaned and relaxed that when I leaned toward his neck and bite him making much more aroused you see when I bite someone you don't feel pain but feel pleasure.

I erased his memories and teleport him to his own room and then I went to sleep, exhausted from this not so interesting day.

* * *

**DeepSadness: **I didn't like this chapter and how I wrote it but however I don't want to rewrite it. Will Review, if you don't I wont update anymore, I mean it because school starting and I'm starting to lose interest.

Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Stand In The Rain**

**AN: **warning! There will be smut in this chapter, anyways I'm not sure if I should continue this or not but you get the option of voting which stories you want me to finish. And I might edit some parts of the first chapter and maybe redo it. All since I'm not liking that she a vamp maybe it be better if she were a siren, or some other mystical creature give me ideas by reviewing. By the way I'm just putting this chapter and I need to redo all.

* * *

**Ch. 4**

Bella woke up feeling tired than usual, barely opening her eyes scanning her lavender painted room to her alarm clock, blinking 8:00AM Saturday. "Do I really want to get up? NO!" Bella throws the covers over her head and went back to sleep. Suddenly a loud bang echo into my room, someone pounded the door to my room repeatedly and yelled "HEY BELLA WAKE UP CHARLIE WANTS YOU TO JOIN BREAKFAST!" I groaned in frustration. All I wanted to do is sleep in, it's a Saturday, surely they don't need me to join their silly family breakfast. Bella sighed and rolled off her bed and wore her fuzzy bathroom robe and fluffy slippers, opened her door and Edward fell on the floor. Edward sniffled a bit and looked at me with watery eyes. "oh brother, how childish are you?" Bella walked away before Edward can answer. Making my way toward the kitchen I see an unexpected sight and I wish I had my camera, well anyways I greeted my Charlie hugging him or rather me awkwardly yeah. "Bout time you got Bella I was worried you might miss the stuff Billy and I planned for you."

I have a bad feeling about this, Bella wonder where to sit and not cause trouble or be involved with whets going on the dinner table. Well if you guess Billy here for breakfast it means the wolf pack is also here and my step brothers who are here which make everyone glaring at each other and I'm not sure why they hate each other perhaps their on each other turf or is it because of Leah? So much drama for just one girl, how stupid, Bella frowns as she sat down in between Jared and Jasper, who neutrally don't hate or like her so she made the right choice or so I thought when, my stomached growled and Esme who told me to wait because she cooking extra bacon, sunny side up eggs and waffles because everyone have a huge appetite. Jasper and Jared offered me a piece of bacon, they both glared at each other, thus putting more food on my plate, competing with each other. The plate was filled with food which I had stop eating for a while as they continued to pile up food on my plate. Bella slouched on the chair quite sleepy, slipped underneath the table and took a little nap under the table, no one could see her the table had a long drape cover the table.

**TO BE CONTINUE. . .**

* * *

I had to stop there, I'm not completely follow the paper I wrote on and type what came to mind and made sense so, vote! On which story I should continue, btw for my other twilight fic. I might redo that one as well and not making it a crossover which I will make it less confusing and for me to write it.


End file.
